La Verdad Oculta
by Mra. De Horan
Summary: Sheldon y Penny ocultan muchos secretos a sus amigos, uno de ellos es que están juntos y casados. ¿Podrán ocultarlo? ¿Descubrirán los demás secretos?. Descubre lo leyendo esta historia. Shenny Sheldon y Penny.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

Sheldon aun recuerda el día que Penny llego a Pasadena, sabían que iban a tener un nuevo vecino/a, por lo menos ya no aguantarían al hombre raro que se vestía de mujer. Y la vio, vio a su mujer ahí ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Se supone que debe de estar en Texas con su madre, pero al parecer no, se percato que su "amigo" estaba viendo con interés a Penny. Penny llego y los saludo, les conto que baño no servía y tenía la necesidad de bañarse, Leonard aun viéndola le dijo que encantado les prestaban el suyo. Sabía que Leonard estaba interesado en su mujer y no iba a permitir que la viera en toalla, así que fue con ella al baño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto viéndola-.

-Vine a quedarme con mi esposito-le respondió feliz-¿no te gusta mi sorpresa-quería que le gustara, le gustaba Texas, pero no era lo mismo sin él, lo extrañaba y mucho-.

-Pues, claro que me gusta la sorpresa, amor, solo que me hubieras avisado te iba a ir a traer al aeropuerto- la acerco mas a él-.

-Era sorpresa- se acerco a su cara y empezaron a besarse-.

Leonard estaba en la sala sentado en el sofa, ¿Por qué rayos no era el que estaba con Penny en el baño? Aunque pensándolo bien Sheldon no podría hacerle cosa alguna a Penny, era asexual de todos modos ¿no? Los minutos pasaban pero se sentían horas ¿Qué tanto hacia Sheldon que no salía del baño? Se paro e iba a dirigirse al baño, cuando ve a Sheldon salir.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le replico molesto Leonard-.

-Estaba explicándole las indicaciones de cómo usar el baño, ella es nueva aquí y debe de saberlo-mintió en realidad, estaba teniendo una sesión de besos con Penny-.

En eso sus amigos Howard y Raj llegaron, iban a articular una palabra, pero no dijeron nada porque estaban viendo a la hermosa mujer que estaba parada. Penny estaba avergonzada de ver tanta gente ahí, ¡Joder! No debía haber salido y más en toalla.

-Yo….no…no sale... Agua del baño…-logro decir de la pena, Sheldon se fue a ayudarle rápidamente-.

-Guau, amigo ¿Quién es esa mujer?-pregunto interesado Howard-.

-Es nuestra nueva vecina-contesto alegremente Leonard-.

-Está muy guapa, parece una diosa de mi país-comento Raj-.

-Sí, nuestros hijos serán hermosos e inteligentes- agrego Leonard contento imaginándose eso, Sheldon venia del baño y logro oír eso con su rápido oído Vulcano, JAJAJA ya se quería reír, si hermosos e inteligentes, pero con el (Sheldon)-.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

Ya entrada la noche, todos dormían plácidamente. A excepción de Sheldon, que estaba en el apartamento de Penny, con esta.

-Cariño, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?-le pregunto Penny, era raro él nunca dejaba su habitual hora de sueño-.

-Lo se, Penny. Pero he venido a verte-le dice acariciándole el pelo-.

-Ahhh… cariño-dijo alegre por esa hermosa confesión-.

Se besaron un rato mas, para luego Sheldon irse, lo extrañaba demasiado por eso había decidido ir a Pasadena.

Al día siguiente se dispuso a buscar trabajo, Sheldon le decía que no trabajara que él le podía dar el dinero y suficiente tenían con la empresa de joyas, que era muy famosa en el mundo, no había nadie que no conociera esa empresa. Pero ella no quería depender de eso, y hallo el trabajo siendo camarera en el restaurante The Cheesecake Factory, ese mismo día inicio, eran martes.

Ya llegada la tarde vio en una mesa el grupo de Sheldon, felizmente se acerco a ellos.

-Hola, chicos ¿Qué desean para cenar?-.

Sheldon estaba sorprendido al verla ahí, ¿ella trabajando de camarera?, después platicaría con ella a solas para hablarle con respecto al tema.

Ordenaron sus comidas, y como siempre Sheldon dio instrucciones detalladas de cómo quería su rica hamburguesa.

Los chicos se fueron, luego de unos minutos termino su turno. Salió del restaurante tranquilamente, se asusto al ver a Sheldon parado enfrente de ella.

-¿Sheldon?-.

-Soy yo, Penny. Dime ¿Qué haces en ese restaurante?-le pregunto con su notado acento texano-.

-Trabajar-.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero ¿Por qué? Ambos no ganamos tan mal, para que trabajes así-y era cierto, no era necesario que ella estuviera trabajando con sueldo mínimo tan bajo-.

-Bueno…. Si te soy sincera… yo quería trabajar… porque no quería depender de ti o de la empresa que tenemos… además los chicos sospecharían el porqué no trabajo-.

-Tienes razón, sospecharían, pero no tenias que arriesgarte así, sabes muy bien que no soportaría que te tratasen mal- ella lo sabía muy bien, una vez estaban en un bar de Texas habían ido a traer bebidas, Sheldon fue por ellas, en eso un estúpido borracho se acerco a ella con segundas intenciones, a agarro, pero el agarre era muy fuerte y no se podía soltar. Hasta que el vio que Sheldon le dio leves golpes al hombre, lo tuvo que detener diciéndole que se calmara y que no era nada, por poco y lo envían preso, se alegro de que no uso su arma hubiera sido más problemático-.

Se fueron a casa, Sheldon entro al apartamento de ella, cosa que extraño a Penny.

-¿Qué no debes estar con Leonard?-.

-El cree que estoy dormido-.

-¿Y si te busca?- pregunto aterrorizada-.

-Le puse seguro a la puerta- se acerco a ella para abrazarla y besarla-.


End file.
